solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Pari
The Pari are small 6 inch tall, bipedal animals with a onrage or blue colored skin, they also have four wings on thei back not unlike a dragonfly. There personality varies greatly (like humans) but only rarely is one of an 'evil' or 'chaotic' nature. The Pari are in no means an overly proud species, but all the same they will stand for what they believe, some being very stuborn in their dicisions. They also have a strong belief in the preservtion of nature, this coming from their home world of 'جنگل' or 'forest' in other languages. The Pari have two large toes on their feet, as well as two fingers and a thumb on each hand. The Pari have two large ears (for their size) which helps with hearing. As well as two antenna wich can be used to scence vibrations in the air (can detect movement as well as sound). Society/government Pari have strong family bonds, with the marjority of their family living in the same house. They do not have any government but on their homeworld they live in tribes or villages, where because of their nature, they live primarily in peace. Confilict usually only arises because of slightly different beliefs, this usually being in the name of the god they worship. Warfare Pari have a fragile figure, but are harder to hit because of their small size. They rely mainly on their mental abilitties rather than physical ability. Pari also make expert stealth as a result of their small size and ability to fly. War with the Pari are generaly short, or at least between other Pari villages. No other race is yet to start a war with the Pari as there is not any real reson to fight them, they are more of a pasive race, and stick to thereown planets and species. Diet The Pari are herbivores, they require a small amount of plant material for a meal as a result for their size. Ships The Pari only have a few small ships of their own, other ships used by the Pari almost always have crew of other races to help out with using the ship as they would have dificlty on their own. Life span The Pari have no age limit, as they only die of disease or injery, there are some Pari said to be over 1500 years old. Stat average STR 4 END 10 DEX 12 SPD 8 AGL 12 INT 10 WIL 16 CHR 10 CON 8 PER 10 INS 10 Size mod: -4 for all enimy attacks Antenna: Sences movement wiithin 20 meters, but as a result of sencitivity +1 round whenever a stunning affect is used that hits the antenna e.g. flashbang. +4 Perception check when listining for sound. Empires The Pari are not part of any empire and would be recorded as more of a faction than anything else, about 98% of all Pari would be part of this faction, woth only a few venturing out into the galaxy, thus they are a rare sight. Tech The Pari have little to no technology and live naturally in the forests of their homeworld and planets like it. They were descovered by other races and have used some of the technology used by them, but again, have almost no technology of their own.